Don't Bring Out the Dark
by Rikki Taro
Summary: When Lyric holds Amy captive, he reveals some interesting information of the gang's previous identities as well as bringing forth confessions. However, a part of his plan is beginning to drift too far when Amy begins to become seriously hurt, and brings out a side of Sonic no one knew could have existed in the BOOM universe. Will our two main characters come to the truth? Cannon.


***Breathes **heavily*** This is it guys…something I have been waiting for a long time….I finally have it…three brand new pairs of boo-oh wait, sorry wrong thing to be freaking out over. *clears throat* But this is it guys…one of the stories I have been waiting forever to post…I've come to it now. So as a little light to the idea, once upon a time, yours truly was scanning tumblr for sonamy boom, and found sketches and theories that the gang may be the incarnations or decedents of the 'ancients' that sealed Lyric away. And that is when it all clicked into pieces of my head to form a little side cannon story about this.**

**So to clarify, I in no way believe that this could be how it is, considering I haven't even really played Rise of Lyric or Shattered Crystal, so I just know he was sealed by the Ancients, what happens in this story is probably not true to the game. I only believe the whole decedent theory to be true**

**So to and for I do not own Sonic or Sonic Boom as all character rights go to the creators, this is just a little pleasure of something I would like to see but don't expect to see.**

After Lyric was free, it was a race against the large serpent and the group of five to retrieve the shards of the shattered crystal. Though the serpent had been free for some time, the group had spent months together to grow closer as a team. All the while it was unbeknownst to most how close some of the members were beginning to become. It was that way, until Lyric kidnapped Amy again to find the location of crystal fragments to restore it. However, Sonic had the remaining piece in his possession to offer as leverage for Amy's release from clutches of the snake. But it all retaliated when Lyric was willing to torture her by slowly cutting into her body, for the hedgehog to hand over the piece of his beloved crystal. And thus with the newly obtained power, he made short work to easily tire the four and was now taking the time to gloat.

Lyric let out a sigh of relief, the power of the crystal returning his past strength and un-fogging a few of his old memories of what the ancients he used to work with used to look like.

"What energy." He hissed, opening his yellow eyes to gaze at the group before releasing a crackling laugh. "Look at all of you. Barely able to even keep your heads up."

Sonic growled but managed to look up to his adversary before looking over to the pink form looking to him with such fear despite her own situation. Lyric caught sight of the gaze before releasing a cackling laugh.

"That's right, I almost forgot of the one who helped me to obtain my memoires." He chuckled, unlatching the girl from the shackles she hung from to quickly wrap his tail around her slim body. Binding her in tight constraint to leave her immobile from even wiggle room. "But most importantly, I know who you are now. Or shall I say, who you were."

"What are you talking about?!" Sonic stumbled to his feet. Lyric only laughed and slithered closer to knock the hedgehog across the room. The blue blur roughly hit his back against a wall before landing flat on his face.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed, squirming for freedom only for Lyric to squeeze her for silence while slithering over to the still hedgehog.

"I want you on your belly! I do want to enjoy the sight of seeing you crawling, even if you aren't the one I remember you as. I just love seeing all of you helpless!" He turned away to smirk slyly at the others. "Especially all of you formerly being my fellow ancients."

"What?!" Tails bit his lip, trying to pull himself up.

"Yes, the ones who sealed me are so ironically the reincarnations of my fellow weak ancients." He laughed. "And now it's my turn to have the upper hand, over the one who always outsmarted me!"

Lyric slithering alongside Tails to slam the poor fox harder back into the ground. He laughed at Tail's whimpering before looking over to the echidna that was attempting to pull himself up with all of his strength.

"Or the one who was always stronger than me!" Lyric was quick to slither over and instead gripped the neck of Knuckles to lift him up to toss him aside. He heard the sound of rushing air behind him and easily spun around with fast reflex to catch Sonic by the neck to hold close to his yellow eyes. "And of course, the one who _always_ out ran me."

He dropped the hedgehog to the ground before laughing again, raising to stand higher up on his tail.

"It's just so rich! Everything I always wanted! Everything within my grasp! Even the very one… who always turned me down." He grinned while his claw at the tip of his tail caught Amy's chin. "Still so incredibly beautiful…with still much to grow."

"Don't you…touch her!" Sonic growled. Lyric only laughed with delight.

"And that line still hasn't changed. You wouldn't let me close to her in the past, and always would best me at any chance to impress her. You were always so possessive…always wanting her for yourself. You didn't even want her to be part of our council, but to just be alone with you. It always got under my scales…not because of what you wanted of her…but that she was willing to do it for you! But now…now I want to see you fret!" His grip on her tightened drastically, causing Amy to cry in pain with her constricted body.

"What's wrong Sonic?! Can't you help her?! Can't you help your 'true love' from your previous life?" Lyric taunted, slithering to and fro in front of the hedgehog. "Of course you can't! Because unlike then, you weren't an ancient…now you can't even stand up to me. So right now I want to see you. I want to see your faces, both of your faces!" He glared to Amy and back to the blue hedgehog. "I want to see you both admit your love to each other…before I erase her memories."

"No!" Everyone in the room shouted, while Amy began to squirm more violently within his hold.

"You sick and twisted…snake!" She shouted. "Even if we did love each other in another life, you can't assume we do in this one! Your plan isn't as diabolical as you hope it to be!"

"On the contrary, I know for a fact that your love is at least one sided." The serpent hissed, while taking a claw to the tiara still wrapped around Amy's head to tap on it lightly. "I have access to look at every part of your brain with this…and even now, it's as easy to see within you that you love him…you just won't admit it."

Sonic's eyes snapped open, as he attempted to sit up, his body bruised and begging him for rest yet he fought to lift his head to look at his pink friend. Her face looked pale in comparison though not completely out of fear, but out of shock, meaning that Lyric only spoke of the truth.

"And with this headpiece, I can easily just remove your memories permanently. This plan is fool proof, but whether it may be true or not true on _his_ part, I will see the despair in your eyes." His yellow eyes shot to Sonic, but this time seeing him try to get up, he didn't toss him aside. "So hurry up and say it! Or shall I speed you up again?"

Amy cried in pain when his tail tightened around her extremely while she tried to gasp for breath.

"Don't…do it…Sonic. You can't listen to him."

"Is it true?" The hedgehog coughed, a little trail of blood falling out of his lip. "Is there another side to your feelings about me?"

Amy felt tears within her eyes, but looked down to avoid his gaze.

"I'm sorry Sonic…this ruins everything with us." She whispered, more tears rolling down her cheeks. "What Lyric implies is true…ever since I met you…I have secretly loved you."

There was silence in the room. Everyone had managed to look up and was watching intently, while Sonic let out a small huff of air in disbelief. His heart was still in his shock as he tried to hide the goofy smile that wanted to stretch across his face from the oddly happy feeling he had from such news. He looked up, his emerald eyes meeting her jade ones that were tired and looking as if to pass out.

"Amy…I always thought there was something more between us…and I'm also glad that there can be…Because every day I begin to like you more and more. I just never realized that you were holding something back like that…and it makes me feel really happy." The pink hedgehog smiled, when the constriction of her tightened again for her face to twist in discomfort.

"Say it quickly Sonic!" Lyric hissed. "I don't want wasted details!" The blue hedgehog's eyes widened when he saw her trying to squirm more and more, while her mouth was held upward as if gasping for air.

"No…no Lyric you're killing her! Stop! Let her go! Dammit let her go! She can't breathe!"

"Then do the only thing you can do to save her Hedgehog! Because I refuse to let go…until I see you admit yourself and then to only loose her completely." His tail only tightened more as Sonic's eyes only widened at the sight of hers beginning to drift close and her squirming soon beginning to tire out. "You're just as weak as you always were…too weak to really stop someone from hurting who you love."

Amy's jade eyes shut and her body fell limp within his hold, causing the entire atmosphere within the room to change drastically, as the once cobalt hedgehog abruptly turned into a dark navy. Before Lyric could turn his smug gaze back to the hedgehog, he was knock clear across the room to crash within another wall, while feeling his tail painfully ripped apart for the girl to slip through him to be rested on the arm of the dark hedgehog.

"And you need to learn the kind of buttons to avoid pressing." Sonic's voice cackled with amusement, and held a different tone than the generally laid back and sarcastic hedgehog. He walked forward over the snake to take hold of the crystal embedded in his body suit, and ripped it away to leave the entity as he was. Laughing he leapt into the air, he moved the girl to hold within both arms in tight security before accelerating downward for his foot to crash into the chest of the serpent and with enough force, to break through the ground under him to fall through several feet.

He landed back amongst his feet, and looked down into the hole he sent Lyric through, chuckling to himself that he couldn't even make out the figure in the darkness. His glowing eyes began to calm back to just a darker emerald as he glanced to the girl in his arms. He was glad to still find her breathing, but from the look of the amount of blood from her earlier obtaining injuries and no doubt from being in such tight constraint, she needed to be given serious medical attention.

Walking over to his other friends, he knelt down to place the crystal in front of them.

"Think you can guys can manage to get out of here on your own?" He asked, as they managed to stumble along onto their feet.

"I think…I can…manage." Tails coughed, testing his own Tails. "We can probably use our inner beams to help assist us out."

"Yeah, I just need to rest and then I'll be…." Knuckles groaned. "Good as new."

"Good…I'm going to get Amy to a hospital. I'll catch you later…call me on a communicator if you can't make it back."

In a gust of wind he was gone, leaving the two to exchange looks of confusion.

"So is this going to change our whole friendship?" Knuckles asked, while Tails only shook hi head at the question and limped away.

At the hospital, the doctors did their best to bandage any of her serious injuries. After several scans for her body, they only declared that she would suffer severe bruising in her ribs along with binding her arms that would have suffered the most from the damage, but still insisted on keeping her overnight in case. Sonic all the while refused to rarely leave her side, and only left when they had to do a private scan and when they were binding her torso, but for the rest of her treatment, he stood right beside her head to brush his fingers through her quills as if in gentle assurance.

He sat in her hospital room, waiting for her to wake up as the time began to drift into the late hours in the morning though didn't think to go on home until seeing her awake again.

"Maybe my past life was onto something…not wanting you to be out of his sight." He sighed, ruffling his quills. "This is all just too much to take in. Past lives…and….learning things from you…and things from me."

He chuckled to himself and hesitantly raised a hand to brush her cheek before noticing the blood upon it. His emerald eyes widened to hold them before him and tried wiping it away with his clean glove with no avail.

_No…I was doing it for justice. He would have killed Amy if he held onto her any longer. It's not like I killed him, even that fall wasn't enough. But what was that? What came over me?_ He asked himself when he heard movement on the bed that he looked up. Amy was moving again, her head gently turning a little bit as her heart monitor began to pick up a moment. The blue hedgehog inched closer to stand over her.

"Amy? Amy can you hear me?" He asked hesitantly. Her eyelashes fluttered a bit as her jade eyes opened and looked around.

"So…Sonic? Where am I?" She coughed and attempted to sit up when he gently urged her to lay back down.

"Easy, the doctors said you shouldn't move around much." He whispered when she laid back.

"What happened? How did we get out?!"

"I…I somehow managed to get us out." He whispered, lowering his bloodied glove as to not let her see, he didn't want to worry her.

"I see." She sighed and looked away. "So…not that I don't care, but why are you still here? Its late and you probably need to go back home and rest."

"Well…"He scratched behind his ear. "I thought….to finish what…what was being said earlier."

Her eyes widened when she looked back to him.

"Sonic…what…what were you getting at back there? It almost seemed like…"

"I don't know myself…but Amy I'm not lying when I said there was more to us. I don't know what to call it, but there are times I can't stop thinking about you or that sometimes I just want to hang out with you…by myself…if something good or bad happens I want to tell you first. Just…I don't know what to call that."

"You don't have to call it anything Sonic." She smiled weakly. "You just need to trust your instincts and what you feel. One of the reasons I kept that secret from you, was that I didn't want it to sway our friendship. I didn't want my feelings to ruin our friendship or make it weird, because I was okay with just standing by you as a friend and supporting you in that way. Just don't let your actions be swayed by anything but your feelings."

She turned her head to him and lowered her eyelids.

"That is one of the things I always admired about you."

He smiled at her before slowly rising to his feet, and leaned forward for his clean glove to tenderly cup her cheek.

"If that's the case…than you can trust that this may mean nothing but what I feel like doing right now." He whispered to her before lowering his lips onto hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. All thoughts of the earlier danger and oddities leaving their minds for the current moment.

**Okay so I'm sure this will reward some type of ripping reviews. But I just wanted to write something sweet and with a little Dark Sonic. If this does well please leave a review and I might come back and do another Dark Sonic short. But please let me what you know about this.**


End file.
